It is well known that it is difficult to additively manufacture at high speed and high resolution with engineered thermoplastics. FDM (fused deposition modeling) additive manufacturing has made its way to production manufacturing using engineered polymers, but it suffers from low speeds for high resolution parts. FDM machines that can print much faster using larger extrusion nozzles have improved the speed dilemma, but suffer from parts of low resolution. DLP (digital light processing) additive manufacturing using light cured polymers has shown much promise for increasing the speed of manufacture with high resolution, but it suffers from polymer costs too high for production manufacturing and polymers that may degrade in the presence of light. All existing additive manufacturing technology adds energy to the liquid to polymerize it, using lasers, radiation, light, etc.